


The worst man, is my best man.

by Annibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fill, Fluff, M/M, Mindless Fluff, Sugar Daddy, crackish, neckties on dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal being Will's Sugar Daddy and Will being the worst kept man ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The worst man, is my best man.

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for Hannibalkink
> 
> the prompt was for 
> 
> "Hannibal being Will's Sugar Daddy and Will being the worst kept man ever.
> 
> He doesn't like the expensive things Hannibal gives him, hates going to the opera and instead of tanning at the pool in skimpy outfits he wears flannel gets dog hair all over everything. His favorite food is tacos.
> 
> I would love some outsider POV with people wondering why Hannibal keeps him around while the doctor himself is too besotted to care."
> 
> I strayed a little (sorry)

When Alana had heard that Hannibal and Will were living together she could not turn down Hannibals next dinner invite. This had to be seen to be believed. 

Hannibal had let her in the door and she had been more than a little surprised to have seven dogs swarming around her legs. Hannibals own pants had a line of coloured fur on them, but he seemed to ignore it as if it did not exist. 

Even though Hannibal was in a three piece suit, Will showed up to dinner in an old t-shirt with holes around the arms, and flannel pajama bottoms. Or what she thought was flannel under all the dog hair. She could not fathom how Hannibal could stand it. Was this the same Hannibal that she knew? 

She thanked Hannibal as he placed the plate in front of her, and he quickly moved to Wills side and placing one in front of him as well. 

“This is-“

Will cut him off before he could finish. 

“Is this liver again? Do we still have left over tacos? The good ones though, not the gross ones you made from sliced stake.”

Hannibal froze as if he was made of stone and Alana was sure she was going to witness Wills death, but instead Hannibal slowly turned back and looked at Will, his face melting as he looked at Wills.

“No, but if you would prefer I will make them for you later.”

“Thank you, Hannibal. You really are the best.”

She felt her jaw drop as Hannibal only smiled like a fool at Will in response. This had to be a case of body snatchers, she was sure of it.

*

Hannibal was looking at Will, unsure if he should say anything as Will looked so cute with his plaid dress shirt tucked under the classic Givenchy suit that Hannibal had bought him. The tuft of dog hair on the plaid that was making its way onto the collar of the suit decided him. 

“What happened to the Olch dress shirt? I thought that the colours matched perfectly with your eyes.”

“This one’s softer, and the other one just felt so tight.”

“It was fitted, it was meant to fit you well.”

“Isn’t this good enough to wear to a play?”

Will chewed on his lower lip, his brows furrowed and Hannibal couldn’t find it in himself to argue. Will looked good enough to eat no matter what he was wearing. 

“It’s an opera Will, but I suppose you do you rather dashing.”

“You mean it’s boring.” Will mumbled under his breath, walking out of the room and to Hannibals dismay, leaving behind his tie as well. 

*

Franklin could hardly believe it when he saw Hannibal walk into the opera with what looked like a homeless man on his arm. 

Although the suit was expensive on the young man, the way he wore it was not. There was hair on the collar, his plaid dress shirt – if you could call it that- had come partly untucked, and his hair didn’t look like it had been brushed in the last year. 

Franklin could help but wonder where Hannibal had picked up this young man, and why Hannibal hadn’t picked someone, well, someone more like him.

He could not take his eyes off Hannibal, the man was acting as if he had some great prize on his arm. He couldn’t see how Hannibal could feel that way when half was through the second act of Carman, not only did he fall sleep and drool on the arm of Doctor Lecter, but he snored loud enough that Franklin could hear it from his seat three rows away. 

The final affront occurred as they were filing out and he had gone over to introduce himself, and maybe find out what was so special about this man, and Hannibal had just waved him off, saying that his lover was tired and that they must be getting home.

Hannibal didn’t even stay to socialize? Franklin knew that there had to be something nefarious going on, maybe Doctor Lecter was being held hostage. 

*

The argument this morning about what was proper attire normally would not have been fun, except when Will had started to lose he had got down on his knees and used his mouth to convince Hannibal, and Will had won. Hannibal found himself often giving in, after all, he wanted Will to be comfortable in their life together.

“I don’t get why you always take me here, we could do this at home and the dogs would love the chance to cool down if you would ever let them in the pool.”

Hannibal had a small pool in his back yard, but he liked to take Will to the country club to get sun, he liked the way people would eye up Will. It made him feel good that other people wanted what he had.

Will was still fit from running his dogs, but he had gained weight from homemade tacos and breakfast in bed, so the top of his rump peaked out from the old board shorts that he wore. It didn’t help that there was a tear in the ass that Will had stitched up using a thick orange thread that he normally used on his fishing lures.

Still relaxed from orgasm, Hannibal could only see the beauty in Wills body and how good he looked lying beside him in the sun.

He felt lucky that Will had wanted to be with him.

*

Beverly had noticed slight changes in Wills wardrobe since he had started dating Hannibal. She has even gotten used to often seeing expensive pieces matched with clothing that could have been second hand, but she could not hold her tongue when she saw the watch on his desk.

“Is that an Ole Mathiesen? It must have cost a fortune.” Beverly mentioned as she handed him the folder. 

Will took the folder, revealing a cheap broken in Timex on his wrist. 

“Hannibal got it for me, I wish he wouldn’t bother, my old watch works fine and it is a lot more comfortable. I just don’t want to hurt his feeling so I switch when I get to class.”

“Well if you ever get tired of it, you can always tell him I’m single.” She joked, thinking to herself that it would more than likely be Hannibal that would get tired first.

*

It was the first time Hannibal had Will even use the plaid Givenchy tie he had given him, and it was knotted around Winston’s neck. 

“I thought everyone should dress up for dinner.” Will had said nervously as he had led Hannibal to the dining table. Winston followed them into the intimidating room, where Hannibal had gotten the surprise of the rest of Wills pack waiting there.

The dogs were never allowed in the dining room and yet there they were, all adorned in expensive neckties that Hannibal had given him. 

Hannibal found himself repeatedly telling himself that at least Will had also dressed up, even if it was in a plaid work shirt and a cheap looking suit jacket. It was the most he had done for dinners with just the two of them.

Dinner had been borderline ghastly, but every time Will set another dish down and gave him an apologetic look Hannibal found himself forgiving him without question. 

Only after he had choked down the last of the tex-mex tacos and instant pudding did Will walk over to tell him what the night was about, calling the dogs over to stand around him in a little circle. 

Will started to down on his knee, grabbing onto the table and using it for support before finally just tumbling onto his bottom. Will didn’t let that stop him, he tugged a box out of his jacket pocket and opened it before handing it to Hannibal. 

“Will you marry me?”

The scuffed up gold wedding band was worth more to Hannibal than anything he had ever given Will. He slipped out of the chair and came down on top of Will so that he could pull him to his chest. 

“Of course.”

Hannibal didn’t even care that the dogs were licking his cheek as kissed Will hungrily. Spending his life with Will was worth all the dog hair, cheap clothing, bad manner, and meals consisting of just tacos that he knew he would have to live through.


End file.
